The History
Here will be a running history of each session. Session 1 During a warm night in an undisclosed tavern, within a quiet town, a lone human enters the tavern. In his pouch, a few copper coins jingle. The man sees a few other patrons quickly spy on him, observing him. The man's three-foot tall frame is unable to see over the counter, provoking him to launch himself onto a barstool. The man's green beard glistens in the candlelight, catching the attention of a thief dwelling in the corner. The thief dons his black hood and cloak, and saunters over to the well pronounced dwarf-hobbit-fledgling-man. Resting his arm on the counter beside the green-bearded man, the thief introduces himself. Catiously, the green-bearded man reveals himself to be "Martyn", and shakes hands with Vaarkus. Both Martyn and Vaarkus share each other's company, accompanied with a few rounds of ale. On the end of the counter, a lone man silently observes the two as they exchange riddles. The man wears robes of silk, plain leather boots, and a set of white leather gloves. The man takes a sip of water, and opens a book. On the inside cover, a name is hand-written "Delvin Alehn". An hour passes, all the while Martyn and Vaarkus keep exchanging stories and boastful laughter. Delvin re-enters the bar in the tavern after putting the book back in his room that he purchased for the night. As he walks across the almost empty bar, he notices something he had missed before. Delvin notices a tall figure leaning against the wall, making a note of it. "One can never be too careful in a new environment" thinks Delvin Vaarkus bodes farewell to Martyn, but as he does, Delvin notices Vaarkus slipping the coin purse from Martyn's tunic. Before Delvin is able to yell out, Vaarkus is grasped on the shoulder. As the hand tightens on his shoulder, Vaarkus draws his dagger. Delvin prepares to cast a spell in case the situation escalates, as Martyn prepares to defend the man who was formerly in his company. As Vaarkus wields his dagger, another hand slams his hand against the counter. A voice then pierces the tense air. "You do know that this man was robbing you, do you not?" Martyn turns to the hooded man who is restraining Vaarkus, who then produces the coin pouch that Vaarkus attempted to steal. Delvin, who witnessed the encounter, recognizes the man as the tall figure who was leaning against the wall. Walking over, Delvin feels oddly detested by the whole situation. Martyn thanks the stranger, and bitterly focuses his attention to Vaarkus. Martyn, with all of his strength, strikes the thief on top of the head. "Whoa, whoa" says Delvin, as he grabs Martyn. The stranger restraining Vaarkus can't help but laugh, casuing Delvin to laugh as well. "Nothing like seeing a dwarf strike a thief" chortles Delvin as he looks at the tall man. Suddenly, a loud, booming voice erupts from the other side of the counter, and all the men look. The bartender looks very pleased